Brotherhood soldier (Fallout 4)
|special = |derived = |level =2 → 67+ |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |factions =BoSGenericNPCFaction BrotherhoodofSteelFaction |class =BoSScribeClass |combat style=csBoS01Ranged |CK race =HumanRace }} Brotherhood of Steel soldiers are members of the Brotherhood of Steel living in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Brotherhood soldiers are responsible for collecting technology across the Commonwealth and enforcing the will of the Brotherhood. Soldiers who display exceptional loyalty and valor are promoted up the ranks, gaining more formidable gear along the way.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide: "Soldiers are responsible for gathering technology and enforcing the will of the Brotherhood. Individuals who display exceptional loyalty and valor are promoted up the ranks, gaining more formidable gear along the way." While most of the Brotherhood's soldiers came with them from the Capital Wasteland, many inhabitants of the Commonwealth have also come under their wing; from former Gunners, to those who simply want revenge on the Institute and their synths, no matter who gets in the way. Their ranks are (from lowest to highest): initiate, aspirant, knight, knight sergeant, knight captain, knight commander, paladin, paladin commander and star paladin. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Variants Initiate Initiates are commonly found at low levels when traversing the Commonwealth, and when the player character reaches higher levels, aspirants begin to take their place as the "low level" Brotherhood ground soldier. |level =1 |perception =4 |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items = * Laser gun * Brotherhood of Steel holotag }} Aspirant Aspirants are switched out with initiates at lower levels at random, but when the player character reaches higher levels, they replace initiates permanently. |level =9 |perception = |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items = * Laser gun * Brotherhood of Steel holotag }} Knight Knights are the most commonly found Brotherhood soldier, from guarding checkpoints to acting as drop shock troops off of Vertibirds, the Sole Survivor will encounter knights almost at any level. |level =17 |perception = |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items = * Laser gun * Minigun * Gatling laser * Brotherhood of Steel holotag }} Knight sergeant Knight sergeants slowly start to replace knights in Brotherhood of Steel areas, such as checkpoints, guarding the Prydwen, Waypoint Echo, etc. They do not have the appropriate paint for their T-60 power armor, instead having common knight paint. |level =29 |perception = |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items = * Laser gun * Gatling laser * Minigun * Missile launcher * Brotherhood of Steel holotag }} Knight captain Knight captains begin replacing knights and knight sergeants as the Sole Survivor progresses in level.They will almost completely replace knights at level 50-56. |level =31 |perception = |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items = * Brotherhood of Steel holotag }} Knight commander The strongest knight variant in the game, they will completely replace the knight variants at around levels 56-60. |level =35 |perception = |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items = * Brotherhood of Steel holotag }} Paladin One of the strongest Brotherhood NPCs in the game, at early levels, they will often be found exclusively guarding the tarmac surrounding Liberty Prime in a full set of sturdy combat armor of the Brotherhood variant. |level =41 |perception = |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items = * Brotherhood of Steel holotag }} Paladin commander A versatile paladin variant, they often possess heavily modified miniguns or Gatling lasers that make quick work of their enemies, and a full set of T-60d power armor. |level =56 |perception = |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items = * Brotherhood of Steel holotag }} Star paladin A rare and extremely deadly paladin breed, even without power armor they have deadly weaponry at their disposal, and may have several pulse or plasma grenades to disable power armor or quickly kill enemies. |level =67 |perception = |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items = * Gatling laser * Minigun * Brotherhood of Steel holotag }} Appearances The Brotherhood soldiers appear in Fallout 4. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters